


doki doki drabble club

by redandyellxweyes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Buckle up kids, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Suicide Attempt, can't make any promises though ;), does that count as a tag, i have no clue what im doing, i hope so, i'll figure out tags on the way, monika isn't an asshole in most of these, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandyellxweyes/pseuds/redandyellxweyes
Summary: a collection of finished and unfinished drabbles by yours truly! none of the chapters have any correlation- each is its own story. it's all really gay. enjoy the ride!





	1. sayori's too gay to function

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to this shitshow
> 
> updates are gonna be erratic, for starters. i apologize! i'm not great with writing regularly.
> 
> each chapter will have its own warnings and advisories, so watch out for that
> 
> feel free to request stuff! no graphic nsfw or character death, please! (heavy angst and general violence is okay, but no death!) i can't promise your request will be completed very quickly, but i'll work on it :0
> 
> with all of that said, hold onto your hats, kiddos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sayori is just an icecream guy. she never expected to fall for a local surfer girl,,,

 

“Excuse me?” I jump at the sound of a voice, whirling around and nearly hitting my head on the top of the ice cream truck window. Mumbling a few curses and rubbing the back of my neck, my attention turns to the customer who’s standing at the front of the truck. My breath catches in my throat.

 

She has a green surfboard under her arm, the same shade of green peeking out from under thick eyelashes and glowing like emeralds in the sun. Her waves and waves of auburn hair are tied into a messy ponytail, cascading down her shoulders and dancing in the gentle breeze. Faded freckles can be seen on her shoulders and cheeks, hidden well by golden skin. 

 

Thank god it’s so hot- if it wasn’t, I’d have no excuse for the fierce blush bleeding onto my face. Taking a breath and clearing my throat, I take a piece a paper and meet her piercing gaze.

 

“Wh-what can I get you?” God, I sound like a thirteen year old boy. The girl smiles easily.

 

“One vanilla cone, please.” Her voice is adorable, rising and falling in a lilt that’s barely noticeable but entrancing all the same. I nod hurriedly, grateful to have an excuse to tear my gaze away from her own. My hands shake as I write it down- my memory is terrible. I can easily forget simple orders like this, which is why I always jot it down. 

 

“Can- Can I have a name for this order?” I mutter, peeking up quizzically from where I was looking down at my paper. The girl grins like a fox, and I feel as though she’s looking right through me.

 

“Monika.” 

 

Swallowing, I scribble the name on the corner of the paper. When did I become this easily susceptible to such pretty girls? I can barely keep my cool- maybe the heat’s getting to me. . .

 

“Can I have a name to go with that pretty face?”

 

Oh no, this definitely will  _ not _ do. There’s absolutely no way that such a beautiful girl is flirting with me. With shaking hands and a burning face, I attempt to answer while also operating an ice cream machine. The machine kicks into gear with a gentle hum, and I take a breath, calming my nerves.

 

“S-Sayori. It’s- It’s Sayori.” The ice cream finishes along with my sentence, and I smile sheepishly, handing her the cone. Our hands brush, and I avert my gaze, tapping my fingers on the metal counter. 

 

She sets down her surfboard, two dollars in hand, and I stop her.

 

“It’s on the house.” The words burst out of my mouth in a rush, and she raises an eyebrow.   
  
“You sure, man?” She questions, the money suspended in the air, right where I can grab it. I wave her away dismissively. 

 

“Enjoy the ice cream, and don’t get sunburn.” She smiles widely, nodding her head.    
  


“I won’t. I’ll be back, yeah? I don’t see very many girls as cute as you around here.” Her voice sounds like crashing ocean waves and vanilla ice cream. Despite my embarrassment, I smile right back, rubbing the back of my neck. 

 

“Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay for monika too, sayori. don't worry


	2. natsuri demon/angel au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsuki wanders into a demon's forest. gayness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /unfinished/

“What’s a little angel doing in a demon’s forest?” Her voice is bittersweet. It’s smooth, sultry. But there’s a growl there, like crumbling rocks, lining the feminine vocals. It sends shivers down Natsuki’s spine. She feels so exposed under the demon’s gaze, like she lacked clothes  _ and  _ wings. Eyes that glow like red hot coals look her up and down, finally locking onto Natsuki’s own silvery eyes. 

 

The blade of a dagger presses against her throat, pricking the skin. Her cheeks feel hot, just like the knife at her throat. She swallows, taking a breath of humid summer air. Her wings flutter anxiously.

 

“Nothing to say. You know what happens to little angels who fly somewhere they aren’t supposed to go? They get  _ killed. _ ” She lightly drags the dagger across Natsuki’s throat, drawing a thin trickle of blood. The pain is immense; a soft cry crawls out of the angel’s mouth. The demon grins, exposing all too white teeth and extremely sharp canines. 

 

“You’re in my territory, now, babe.” Natsuki’s knees feel weak, and she  _ hates it _ . This is one of the biggest sins there is- she’s entranced by a  _ demon. _

 

\----

 

The grass feels soft and cool on her bare feet, a strong contrast to the humid summer air. Crickets chirp in the distance, and frogs cry from the riverbanks. The moon’s light shines through the trees, bathing everything in silver. Her eyes scan the forest around her, hand coming up to her throat. There’s a thin scab there.

 

Her face burns.

 

“Demon,” She calls into the forest, voice soft and angelic, almost musical. “Come forth.” 

 

Yuri slinks out of the shadows of the forest, indigo hair framing her face and falling down her shoulders like silk. Horns akin to those of a ram curl around her head, sprouting outwards at the ends. She grins slyly, stopping mere inches in front of Natsuki. Her clawed hand reaches up to stroke the angel’s rose coloured hair, her touch like fire on Natsuki’s skin. The air grows heavy, ruby eyes locking onto silver ones.

 

“Why,” Her voice falters for a moment, something like vulnerability leaking in before vanishing. “Did you return?” She growls, eyes glowing a brighter red than before. 

 

Natsuki stands her ground, wings flaring out to their full wingspan. They glow like the moon, an aura of light surrounding the small angel. 

 

“Because,” She steps forward, grabbing the demon by her horns, eliciting a gasp. Her smile is sweet, and she smells of freshly baked bread and vanilla. Yuri growls, something like bloodlust surging through her veins. She wants nothing more than to corrupt this angel, taint her, make Natsuki  _ hers. _ “You intrigue me. Any other demon would have killed me on the spot,” She murmurs simply, never taking her gaze off of the glowing red eyes in front of her. She runs her hands down the curling horns, before releasing them.

 

“And you didn’t.”

 

Yuri is breathing heavily. She clenches her hands into fists, raising her chin. 

 

“You don’t know what you’re playing with, angel.” Her voice is deep, guttural. Natsuki takes a step back, hands beckoning the demon towards her.

 

“Oh, but I do.”


	3. natsuki finally gets some sleep and we're all happy about that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsuki finds herself at yuri's house after a nasty incident with her father. fluff ensues

“You’re awfully good at this. . .” Natsuki mumbles, hissing through gritted teeth as the rubbing alcohol comes into contact with the scrape on her arm. Yuri hums, not looking up from the wound she was currently tending to. Her touch is gentle, her hands soft as they held Natsuki’s own. If it weren’t for the circumstance, her face would be on fire. But she was too tired, too overwhelmed. And frankly, the gentle touch was a breath of fresh air compared to her father’s harsh attacks. 

 

A white bandage is wrapped carefully around her arm, secured by a pin. Yuri examines her work once more, before nodding and meeting Natsuki’s eyes. 

 

“Good?” She questions quietly, and Natsuki traces the edge of the bandage, shrugging.    
  


“It’s fine. T-Thanks for,” Her voice falters, and she cracks an empty smile. “Patching my ass up.” The smile soon fades, and silence envelops them like a blanket. It’s not exactly uncomfortable; but many questions hang in the air.

 

“Would you like to,” Indigo hair wraps around lithe fingers, and Yuri looks to the side. “Go lay down? Or something? Sitting there can’t be too comfortable.” Her words are rushed, but Natsuki catches most of it. The idea of laying down doesn’t sound too awful, if she’s being honest.

 

She stands, nodding. Her aching muscles groan in protest, and she swears she can feel something snap and pop. With something akin to a whimper, she begins to walk with Yuri. The older girl’s eyes soften with sympathy, and she leads the way to her bedroom.

 

\--

 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Her voice seems much more warm than it was earlier, and her posture has visibly relaxed. She’s digging around in her bookshelf, muttering a soft ‘ah-hah!’ and pulling out a thick, red book. There’s golden lettering on the front. 

 

Natsuki slips off her shoes at the edge of the bed, glancing over at Yuri.

 

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” Her inquiry catches the senior off-guard, and she falters. The recovery is quick, however, and she nods, making her way to the chestnut dresser in the corner of her room. After a moment of searching a drawer, she finds a plain black shirt. 

 

“You can go change in the bathroom, if you’d like.” She tosses the shirt to Natsuki, and the small girl catches it gratefully. She hums her thanks, and heads to the bathroom.

  
  


\--

 

Yuri’s shirt is large enough to go down to her knees, and it smells of lavender and laundry detergent and  _ Yuri. _ It’s easily the most comfortable thing Natsuki has worn, and she’s positive the shirt will find its way into her wardrobe one way or another. 

 

When she enters the room, Yuri’s in pajama pants and a long-sleeved shirt. Her nose is buried in a book, like always, and she glances up when Natsuki enters the room. It had to be her imagination, but the younger girl could have  _ sworn _ that Yuri’s cheeks turned quite red in that moment. She returns to her book quickly, though, so it’s hard to tell.

 

She crawls into the bed, sighing heavily. The covers are heavy and cold and she cuddles into them, something like a smile twitching at her lips. For the first time in awhile, she feels somewhat at peace. Her eyelids begin to droop, and it’s impossible to fight sleep once she’s right in its jaws. 

 

Yuri's hand combs through her pink hair, like a comforting presence to welcome her to the realm of dreams.

 

With a pleased smile, she drifts into unconsciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natsuri is like.... my all time favorite ship so expect a lot of shit like this sdkjafkdfjgklf


	4. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> monika comes to a realization.
> 
> (tw for attempted suicide)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ya'll
> 
> i'm not dead, i swear!! i warned you guys that updates would be erratic and overall shitty, uh sorry!!
> 
> this was kinda rushed, and i wanted to add fluff but i just don't have the energy ya feel
> 
> i hope you enjoy anyways :^)

 

She wakes up to the sound of a murmuring television, and the smell of pancakes and bacon. As her senses swim back to her, so do thoughts, and memories, and  _ oh goodness. _ She releases a feeble croak, hand coming up to her bruised neck. 

 

_ Yeesh. _

 

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, her arms stretch high above her head. The cramped muscles of her back crack and pop, obviously pleased with the movement. It had been so long since she last stretched like that- how long has she been asleep? It’s impossible to tell. 

 

The first coherent thought that swims into her mind is that she’s obviously not alone in her house anymore. Those pancakes weren’t just cooking themselves! The thought brings a smile to her face, and she swings her legs over the side of the bed. Blood rushes to her head as she stands, and the room goes black for at least five seconds before she returns to her senses.

 

Something obviously wasn’t right here.

 

When had she last eaten? Two, three days? Oh boy. The very thought of food makes her stomach cramp and churn, on the verge of spewing up bile and all kinds of gross things. Swallowing the lump in her throat that had formed so quickly, she runs a hand through her hair. 

 

She felt absolutely horrific. 

 

Memories were flooding back like hungry sharks, filling her head with images she’d rather forget. 

 

_ A thick rope, shaking hands, cold feet. Hours spent pacing around her room, her ankles growing tired from the constant movement. Three attempts at tying a noose- one worked. Five attempts at tying the damn thing to the ceiling- one worked. She had a chair somewhere around here. . . Her desk chair wouldn’t work. Hanging via swivel chair? That was a hell of a way to go out. Eventually she settles on a chair from her dining room table.  _

 

_ Her hands shake as she settles the rope over her head. The material scratches her skin, and she takes a deep breath. Should she pray? Write a note? No, no, it was too late for that. It’s not like anyone would care anyway. Tears blur her vision, and she takes one last breath before kicking the chair out from under her. _

 

She’s crying. Oh dear, she’s crying. Warm tears spill down her face and drop onto the carpet below her with every blink. Her hands are clammy, clenched painfully at her sides. Shame engulfs her like a riptide, swallowing her up and refusing to spit her out until she’s torn down and worn out. What an idiot. What an absolute idiot she was, an absolute fuckup. She couldn’t even kill herself right- and now she’ll definitely have all hell to pay. Oh yeah, an anxiety attack is creeping up on her fast. That’s the opposite of what she needs, and she’s too tired to deal with it.

 

Calm down.

 

Breathe.

 

Shaking breaths fill her lungs, restoring her vision and putting the tears at bay for just a moment longer. With each intake of air, her thoughts clear a bit more, until they’re focused enough to figure out what she needs to do next.

 

A shower?

 

A shower.

 

-

 

Sayori still has no clue who’s in her kitchen.

 

She’s about to find out, of course; and she’ll be smelling like grapefruits, so that’s a plus. 

 

Now that she feels a little less like a greasy dog, her thoughts have seemed to lighten just a little. She was about to eat pancakes! Pancakes are a luxury for her. They take so much energy to make, and it’s energy that she just doesn’t have. A smile worms its way onto her face, and she rounds the corner to her kitchen.

 

Monika, humming and flipping pancakes, is what greets her. 

 

The brunette glances up from the stove when she hears her companion, something like a nervous smile on her face.

 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Sayori’s smile widens at the sound of Monika’s voice- she’s always loved the adorable lilt that lined it. 

 

“Good-” Her voice wobbles and cracks terribly, and she grits her teeth at the pain that erupts in her throat. A hand goes up to feel the swollen flesh around her windpipe, and she swallows. No talking for now, she supposes.

 

Monika bites her lower lip, glancing down at the pancakes. Worry is obvious in her eyes.

 

“We- we don’t have to talk about yesterday just yet.” A wobbling smile graces her lips, and she looks back up at Sayori. “Well. . . You  _ can’t _ . Literally. We’ll have to wait that out.” She dumps the cooked pancakes onto a plate, switching off the stove. 

 

“Until then,” Her movements are practiced, almost graceful, as she moved around the small kitchen. It doesn’t surprise Sayori- Monika practically lives here. “You have to be hungry. Pancakes?” 

 

Sayori nods vigorously, taking the plate from her friend and scarfing down the food as fast as her tender windpipe and famished stomach would allow. Monika watches with something like amusement in her eyes, but it’s tainted with grey hues of concern and sadness all the same.

 

She never knew how much she truly cared for this peach-haired mess of a girl until she almost lost her. The thought puts angry moths inside of Monika’s stomach, eating at her intestines and flying up her throat. She can feel something start to crumble deep inside her, but she can’t place what. Feelings of all kinds flutter out of the wreckage, settling in her chest and in  her head and  _ oh goodness. _

 

And when Sayori finally lifts her head from her plate, a pleased smile on her face, Monika figures it out.

 

It took something this drastic for her to realize she was, in fact, in love with this girl. It took Sayori trying to  _ end her own life _ for Monika to realize she was so deeply infatuated, that she loved every single part of this girl.

 

In love with her sky blue eyes, that never seemed to end. They lead right to her soul, where some of the most beautiful things reside, being swallowed up by something so dark and putrid it made Monika sick. She was so sweet, wanting to spread positivity to everyone and everything around her- but she had none left for herself. Monika just wanted to wrap her arms around her and never let go, she wanted to kiss her on the head and tell her everything would be alright. 

 

Oh yes, she was in deep. 

 

But something told her that in good time, everything would be alright.


	5. update, im out of ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> redandyellxweyes runs out of ideas, chaos insues

hey everyone!

lately i've been in a huge writer's block, and that's why i kinda fell off the face of the earth. so, i have a solution!

 

if you wanna, please please please leave requests for drabbles in the comments! it would be awesome to get me back at writing :o

 

anything is allowed except for smut and explicit character death(mentions are fine), so go absolutely wild!

 

that's all, have a nice day/night! ^^


	6. she can sing AND she's obsessive? wow wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> natsuki is early to the club for once. what will she find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to comtesse for this prompt! it's really cute and great and i loved writing it :0
> 
> and it's natsuri, so that's like, bonus points.
> 
>  
> 
> by the way- i'm sorry in advance if the prompt you requested isn't finished very quickly! school is stressful and tiring but i promise i'm working on it. 
> 
> with all of that said, enjoy!

 

She was earlier than usual today, scurrying somewhat like a small animal to the safety of the classroom where she knows her friends reside. Her teacher usually held her class back, droning on about whatever was going on that week, making her late to the club- not today.

 

Absentmindedly picking at a stray thread on her sweater, she allows her mind to wander while her feet take her to the clubroom from memory. Usually Yuri is there first, reading or making tea. Natsuki had only got to witness it once, and it altered her way of thinking quite a bit; her cheeks burn at the memory. 

\- - - - 

It had been a rough day for the small girl, and she wanted nothing more than to collapse in her cozy closet and relax. She had departed from her last class five minutes early- the clubroom was across the school. 

 

The journey wasn’t easy, either. By the end of the day her feet were hurting from the rather uncomfortable shoes she had to wear, she had a headache, and depending on the day, she had to deal with bruises and scratches and pulled muscles. 

 

Joy.

 

By the time she reaches the clubroom, the school is somewhat deserted, and she has the hallways all to herself. It was rather nice, having peace and quiet for once in her life. There was something equally calming and oddly unsettling about an empty school hallway. Without the bustling of students and teachers, it’s like the hallway had little purpose. It was silent.

 

_ That would make a good poem _ , she muses, smiling bitterly. 

 

Soon enough, the classroom comes into view. She sighs in relief at the sight of the ajar door. Light was spilling out of it, casting a glow onto the dark school hallway. The closer she got to it, one thing became more apparent- there was an odd murmuring emitting from the doorway.   
  


Curious, she peeks inside.

 

Her mouth falls open.

 

Yuri was moving around the classroom, like wind, like a river. She was so fluid and confident in the way she moved, it was like watching a cat. Her violet hair spilled behind her like water, cascading down her shoulders and swaying around her with every movement. 

 

To top it all off, she was  _ singing _ . It was like time was frozen, and the only sound Natsuki could hear was her soft, rich voice. The small girl knew Yuri had a lovely voice- oh, she definitely knew. How she would kill to hear Yuri talk more often; her voice was like velvet draped over a chair, warm and soft and inviting.

 

But the fact that she could  _ sing? _ Natsuki’s heart jumped in her chest like a hummingbird, fluttering. She ducks out of the doorway, running a hand through her hair and musing it out of place. 

 

How long she stood there, listening, she couldn’t tell. But she was practically mesmerized by the time Sayori caught her in the hallway, dragging her into the clubroom. 

 

If Yuri noticed Natsuki’s red face and fidgeting hands when they shared poems, she didn’t comment on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS okay so yuri is making tea when natsuki finds her- my dumbass forgot to mention it in the story ksldjflkdsjf
> 
> hope you enjoyed :0


	7. leave sayori ALONE!!!1!!!!!1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some nasty mans are being grade A assholes, so monika swoops in and does a combo move, inflicting maximum damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sayori is confronted by a debate club member and is insulted by said member before Monika shows up and saves her girlfriend before cuddling."
> 
> okay, everyone!
> 
> this prompt was requested by Gears112, and i finally shit it out!
> 
> it was incredibly fun to write, and you already KNOW im a slut for monika and sayori so,,,,
> 
> i hope everything was to your liking, gears my man, and to everyone else, i hope you enjoy!

"God, you're so _ugly_!" The boy's face seemed blurred to Sayori, as if everything was in focus but the features of his face. It was almost as if her brain didn't want her to remember him, remember the words shooting out of his mouth like bullets. 

 

He grins like it's something funny, like he wasn't taking down each brick of Sayori's confidence piece by piece. 

 

"I wouldn't date that dyke if someone payed me," One of the guy's friends chime in, voice laced with disgust. "And she has the audacity to take Monika from us. What a sack of shit!" He howls, yellow teeth exposed like fangs as he grins. Sayori sighs.

 

_Just- stay happy. You're fine. It's fine-_

 

"Good. Because it just so happens; she's off the market." A cool, familiar voice filters through the mess of the debate room, and Sayori's eyes light up. A smile without batteries adorns the girl's face, and she moves towards Monika's side in seconds. Words of thanks barely have time to leave her mouth, however.

 

"If I see you four anywhere near this club, or anywhere near Sayori, your feet are going to be so far up your ass you won't be able to walk and get to her. Understand?" Her voice holds an icy promise, level and cold like steel. Emerald eyes burn like molten pits, promising much worse than an office referal. The air seems to constrict and freeze at her very precsence, but Monika's eyes never leave their iron girp on the boy's own black pupils. 

 

He swallows, gritting his teeth and nodding hurridly. A mixture of anger and fear burns his face pink, and with a mumured curse, he directs his group out the door. 

 

Sayori watches them go with a pale face and shaking hands. 

 

"Are you okay?" Monika's voice softens, and she gently takes her girlfriend's hand.

 

Like always, the smaller girl brushes it off, mustering up a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for scaring them off! You're the best, Moni." Her voice wobbles ever so slightly, and Monika picks up on it with ease. 

 

She frowns, eyes laced with sympathy. 

 

"We should go somewhere quieter." Without waiting for an answer, she tugs on Sayori's hand, and leaves the classroom with her girlfriend in tow.

  
\--

"You're sure you're alright? I swear, I'll break their noses if you need me to." The brunette sounds dead serious.

 

Sayori laughs easily, and this time it's full and beautiful, like Monika's used to. It brings butterflies alive inside her stomach, warms her fingertips.

 

"I'm okay, promise. It's nothing I can't handle!" She assures, nodding her head as if to confirm her statement. Monika smiles. 

 

With a kiss to the back of Sayori's hand, they both fall silent, peach colored hair resting on Monika's shoulder.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (by the way, my internet was shitting today so i had to write this on notepad. if anything is wrong with the formatting, it's because of that!!! sorry >_>)


End file.
